tekat bebal
by yang-jelas donk
Summary: cuma cerita yang udah agak dirombak moga berkenan. ren x shinji


_Kamen Rider Ryuuki__ © Toei Company and Ishimori Production_

_BEBAL rayana_

Alternate Reality, OOC, Contain Boy x Boy scene

Hahaha, bayak warningnya tapi yang jelas ini fanfic dengan tema yaoi , yaoi yang gak doyan jangan deket -deket saya tahu anda bisa baca jadi gak usah ngeflame kalo gak suka ,deal!

Ren pov

Sejak awl aku tau sejak awal aku sadar. Dia yang penuh tekat itu , pendirian yang kokoh laksana karang, juga tingkat bodoh bagai orang idiot itu. Dari awal aku tau aku telah terjerat, dan tak tau dimana letak pintu labirin ini. Sudah kucoba tuk menjauh tapi aku malah makin terseret arus yang ia bawa. Tekatnya membuat ku sadar bahwa ambisiku untuk memenangkan rider war ini Cuma ego yang sempit,tekatnya membuatku tau arti kehadirannya disisihku. KIDO SHINJI kau telah meruntuhkan tembok egoku yang begitu tinggi dan kokoh, saat ini aku Cuma bisa mempertahankan sisa egoku agar aku dapat bertahan dan tak meremukan dirimu disetiap pertemuan kita .tingkah bodohmu, dan kebebalanmu , kadang aku benci itu. Karena sikapmu itu bahkan mungkin kau tak sadar seberapa besar perhatianku padamu,ee tak percaya ya, mungkin tak sebesar itu tapi aku cukup perduli pada bocah bebal yang tengah ada disampingku ini,woy JANGAN NGERES DULU YA! Saat ini aku sedang berada disebuah gedung bersama dirinya setelah berhasil mengalahkan seekor kecoa,eh bukan maksudnya monster. Kami beristirahat dulu karena sepertinya dia terluka walau tak parah. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang menahan sakit seolah sedang melakukan se… bukan apa-apa jangan dipikirin. Oke.

"yakin tak pa-pa?"tanyaku lagi

Kulihat dia mengangguk dan tersenyum menutupi rasa perihnya, itu justru membuatku cemas.

"lebih baik kita segera pulang dan obati lukamu"ucapku sembari membantunya berdiri .kulihat dia meringis menahan sakit,tu kan sakit dasar bocah begi sok kuat upatku dalam hati. gak tau apa aku panik ngeliat kamu kaya gini.

" sepertinya aku kurang hati-hati"ucapnya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"memang kau pernah hati-hati saat kita bertarung?" tanyaku sarkastis dan kulihat dia merengut. lucu sorak bayangan dalam kepalaku.

" e..enak saja, aku hati-hati kok s-e-l-a-l-u" ujarnya menberi tekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"hati-hati, dengan cara menyerang lawan tanpa persiapan ,iya kau memang selalu hati-hati."ujarku" aku tak tau kau itu bisa didefinisikan dengan kata apa?, bego,bebal, tolol, idot semua jadi kombinasi yang pas buatmu"ujarku makin sarkastis. Dan tambah sikap terlampau polosmu itu ujarku dalam dong bilang bocah bebal ini polos.

"iya, aku memang bodoh,tak seperetimu yang pintar bukan main. Oh ,terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Dengan tergesa bocah bebal didekapanku itu pergi menjauh—walau sempoyongan—

Tak jarang dia meringis menahan sakit, dan tak jarang dia berhenti dan bersandar ditembok agar tubuhnya tak jatuh kelantai yang keras. Sepertinya dia marah.

"kau marah" tanyaku sok cuek.

" .." dia Cuma diam dan terus berjalan walau tubuhnya sudah melayangkan protes,seperti saat ini kakinya sudah gemetar menahan berat tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya dia terduduk lemas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Itu membuatku makin menyesal.

"jangan seperti anak kecil, aku mengatakan itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri"ujarku ikut jongkok.

"akiyama,aku tau aku lemah, bodoh, idiot atau apapun yang kau katakana tadi" ucapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan sakit—sakit hati tepatnya—"ta,tapi aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin,aku tak sepertimu yang tangguh aku tau itu tapi aku berusaha tak cukupkah itu" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan sepasang permata hitam yang terluka,aku jadi tak enak hati."aku sudah berusaha tapi tak satupun yang bisa aku lakukan aku terlalu lemah" ujarnya kembali menunduk.

" maaf" aku sampai kaget saat bibirku mengucapkan hal itu,pasalnya aku jarang minta maaf kepada mendongak sama kagetnya dengan diriku tadi." Aku tau kau lemah dan itu kenyataan."kulihat dia merengut kesal." Tapi tekatmu, ralat tekatmu yang bebal itu aku kira itu sudah cukup, kau punya kenyakinan yang kau perjuangkan,hal itu akan membuatmu jadi kuat, walau butuh waktu lama."kulihat dia masih terbengong dengan kata-kata panjangku atau sedang mencerna kata-kataku.

"kau mengatai aku bodoh lagi? ujarnya merengut. Lucunya. Dan sudah tak ada sirat luka dipermata hitamnya, yang ada Cuma rasa bingung atas kata-kataku tadi."aki …akiyama"soraknya saat tiba-tiba aku menggendongnya ala penantin baru, pengenya sih gitu tapi kasihan juga tunanganku aku sudah menghianatinya saat ini. batinku miris juga mendapati diriku yang tak setia ini." Aku bisa jalan sendiri turunkan aku."pintanya dengan wajah galak.

"jangan protes, kalo tak begini turun dari gedung ini saja bisa sampai makan waktu 4 jam, liat kakimu itu. Memang bisa buat jalan normal" ucapku sinis.

"tapi…" ucapnya masih mau menolak

"apa lagi?" tanyaku mulai bosan.

"aku be…berat lho"kulihat dia malu-malu saat mengucapkan hal perasaan tak begitu berat juga.

" udah tau, kamu kan mang gendut"ucapku sok sinis

"UGH" liat wajah merengutnya itu walau tak imut tapi cukup lucu shinji,shinji entah jerat apa yang telah kau beri,nampaknya aku tak kan bisa lepas begitu saja. Cinta memang buta, tapi kau lebih buta tentang hal itu .jadi aku akan ajari kau pelan-pelan. Aku tahu aku menyeringai dan ooc tapi bodo amat. Aku suka kamu shinji .aishiteru.

TOMAT SALAH TAMAT

Tomat adalah jenis buah dan tamat adalah tanda akhir suatu cerita. Gak nyambung ya. Sudah dirombak moga ada yang baca n rifiu sebagai bukti ada orang yang baca.

Ripiu please


End file.
